


Almost Proper Bedtime

by Leni



Series: Makes Three [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "I'm not a child," he reminded her, recovering his voice, "to be sent to bed.""And I am?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumbelle_af](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/gifts).



> written for simplythedarkone. Prompt: coffee

Rumpelstiltskin's hands paused at the wheel, and he raised his head in momentary confusion when the silence of the room was broken by a loud thud. Instantly he pinpointed the source of the sound, turning to the corner where Belle had settled in after dinner.

He hadn't noticed when she'd given up on sitting with her book on her lap, and had decided to curl into the thick cushions, drawing her legs up and leaning her head against one of the armrests. All Rumpelstiltskin could see of her now was a crown of brown hair and her shoes peeking from under her skirts. Her hand was open over the edge of the chair, the book she'd found too entrancing to leave it unfinished and retire to bed at a reasonable hour, now lying face down on the floor.

Trust Belle to pick a book so thick, so late at night, when she must be tired after a day of laundry added to the everyday efforts of caring for a child. She should have headed straight to her room after tucking in the little one, instead of trailing in into his tower. 

Had she really thought that the mug of coffee she'd brought along would have been enough to keep her awake this long?

A gesture vanished the empty mug to the kitchen, and the book to the library. A last-minute thought had the mug cleaned and dry, ready to be picked up again the next day, while the book squeezed into its designated spot, the pages that had been wrinkled after its fall now smooth.

"Belle," he said out loud, rising from the bench to stand next to her. He hesitated to touch her, hand hovering over her shoulder for a long moment, but as he repeated her name and she still didn't answer, he gave her a small shake. "Time for bed, my dear."

Slowly, her eyes opened. A curious look appeared on her face at the sight of him, making him lick his lips and almost step away, but then she was glancing around, obviously trying to drag her consciousness away from her dreams and situate herself back in the waking world. He counted three breaths, and then she looked around him, giving a little frown at whatever she'd discovered. "You're working still."

"Indeed." He grinned, unable to pin down the reason for her moody tone, and so choosing to ignore it. "Gold will not spin itself!"

Her brow creased further, and blue eyes studied him. Sleepiness retreated, leaving a young woman staring up at him with, yes, concern of all things. "You've shut yourself in here these last three nights, Rumple." She took hold of the hand that he'd forgotten to move away from her shoulder. Didn't let go when he gave a slight tug; on the contrary, her grasp tightened around him. "What is there to forget, this time?"

He had to laugh. The most powerful wizard in the Enchanted Forest, and a girl had the audacity to believe that he was still weak enough for regrets. That she'd guessed right made it even funnier. It was his fault, to give her a truth disguised as a quip; and hers, for seeing through the disguise.

"Nothing you need to worry about, you curious little one." He gentled his voice then, remembering she hadn't actually accused him of wrongdoing, but spoken out of worry for him. The silly girl. "Now, off to your room, milady. Your boy will be up bright and early, and you need your rest if you hope to keep up with him."

Her smile bloomed at the reminder, and Rumpelstiltskin knew he was staring at her. How would it have been, he thought wildly, to raise a child with a woman whose very expression spoke of fondness at a mention of her boy?

"Just go, Belle," he added, more roughly, tasting the bitterness of what had never been. He twisted his hand out of her grasp, relieved when she let go without protest. "Please."

That last word had her tilting her head, looking him in the eye. Her jaw set in that unmovable way with which he was so familiar by now. "I'll go to my bed," she told him, "when you do as well."

He couldn't help it. He sniggered at her choice of words. "Careful, dearie. A man of less... chivalrous disposition... would take that as an invitation."

"Don't be silly," she said quickly, words fighting around a yawn.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. Indeed, it had been a bit of foolishness to say that aloud. As a wordless apology for the distasteful joke, he bent and arranged his arms around her, lifting her easily into his arms.

His chuckle died when Belle nuzzled her nose against his shoulder and, sounding as matter of fact as when she asked for extra candles for her library, added, "Yours is the bigger bed."

He blinked, instinctively looking down at her, but her face was hidden into his coat. Swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, Rumpelstiltskin decided he couldn't have understood her words right. She was sleepy. She didn't mean it. She had only been teasing.

Yes, of course. Payback for his little quip. Trying to get a rise out of him.

Or possibly nudge him along a direction of her choice.

"I'm not a child," he reminded her, recovering his voice, "to be sent to bed."

This time she raised her head, eyes narrowed. "And I am?"

He pursed his lips, refusing to acknowledge the loss of that point.

"A deal, Rumple," she relented. "We both turn in for the night, or..."

His eyebrows rose, confident that any threat would be easily dismissed.

"Or I'll come back here and stay up with you, and when tomorrow I'm too tired to stand up, you can make sure that Matthew is fed and clean and entertained, while I catch up with my sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. Could she guess, how much easier it was to believe he'd been granted access to her bed than to the child she was raising as her own? "You'd use the Dark One as a nursemaid, my dear?"

Her eyes were bright - bright with laughter, too - as she answered, "Not if you keep a deal."

And because he refused to admit how he'd already do anything for this boy, even though he looked nothing and sounded nothing like his son, Rumpelstiltskin gave a stiff nod and, with a thought, magicked the two of them to the hallway outside her door. "Good dreams," he whispered, depositing her carefully on the floor at the same time his magic gave a gentle tap on the door to pry it open, and a simple spell warmed her room so she didn't catch a chill.

Belle smiled up at him. "You too."

He wondered if he'd dream of the laughter of a little boy again. The same dream he'd had three nights ago, which had startled him awake and sent him warding off sleep because it wasn't about Baelfire. "Gods, I hope not," he muttered.

Her forehead creased, but a yawn stole away her question.

Taking the reprieve as a sign, Rumpelstiltskin gave a small parting bow, and whisked himself off to his room.

 

The End  
18/10/16


End file.
